The Emergence of Frozen Longings
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: While considering her feelings for Ichigo, Rukia is made aware of the similar feelings of another, Orihime Inoue. In selflessly trying to help this girl realize her love, Rukia finds her own feelings twisting in a whole new direction Yuri Rukia X Orihime
1. Loves, Frozen and Silenced

A/N: Alright. Time to begin another fic. This will be my 29th fic, and my tenth for Bleach. Like the other 28, this one is also focused on a yuri pairing, this time Rukia Kuchiki X Orihime Inoue. If you do not approve of this pairing for whatever reason, it's not likely you will enjoy this fic. Also, be warned, that this story will at some point contain mature content. Anyway, Let's hope it turns out good.

Disclaimer: No matter how much some people may be convinced otherwise, I am not an octopus. I also do not own Bleach.

Doubts and fears weighed heavy on the young shinigami as she sat alone on a bed. She always wore a strong face, the harsh streets of Inuzuri and the icy protection of her brother had made anything less seem laughably foolish. Even so, Rukia couldn't say she felt strong sitting there at that moment. She felt somehow powerless.

It was easy to pick Ichigo off the ground, restore his spirits, steel his drive. Some harsh words and a confident stare was all it took. There weren't words harsh enough to convince herself though. She was scared. Momentarily losing her powers, being sentenced to execution, realizing she had been made a key piece in some grand plot, coming face to face with death, finally coming to understand her brother, all of it together was overwhelming.

Now there was this new enemy. Friends of hers and been badly injured in the initial struggle. The arrancar were horribly powerful. She hadn't confronted one yet herself and perhaps that was the issue, but her instincts told her the battles coming up would not be as easygoing as ones in the past. She couldn't help but wonder if her power would be enough. Would a mere unseated shinigami be able to even lift a finger against the likes of Sosuke Aizen and his minions?

She didn't like the answer she had for this question. She tried to put it at the back of her mind. Everyone else counted on her to be strong. That's who Rukia Kuchiki was.

"Hey Rukia, still awake I see," a voice half startled the girl as she sat and thought. She looked up to see Ichigo Kurosaki standing before her, a look of fatigue about him.

"Yeah." Rukia replied softly. FInding a firm tone, she then asked, "How did your training go tonight?"

"To tell the truth, it feels like I'm standing still. I know you said I need to get stronger, Rukia, but I'm not sure I know how at this point," the young man replied in a dark voice, looking down with a scowl.

"I doubt that's true. You just need to stop being afraid," Rukia coldly stated.

"Easy for you to say...." Ichigo glared.

"Perhaps. All I know is that we face a difficult opponent," the shinigami responded.

"You don't have to remind me," Ichigo snorted. "Still, even knowing I need to be stronger doesn't make it any easier."

"Things aren't going to be easy. That's why this is so important. You don't want to let anyone get hurt again, right?!" Rukia pointed out, her words as strict as necessary. Ichigo looked at the floor with a sober expression.

"Of course..." he replied in a low voice.

"Then work as hard as you must toward those goals. That's all you can do," Rukia advised in a steady voice.

Ichigo looked up at her then. He gave her a soft stare before asking in a concerned voice, "Then what about you, Rukia? Are you sure that you're ready for all of this?"

"I have confidence in my abilities," Rukia nodded.

"Even though they just recently returned, even with all you went through?" Ichigo continued to look at her.

"Well, I suppose a little training of my own couldn't hurt..." Rukia said in a slightly unsteady voice with a hint of a blush.

"No need to force yourself if you think your ready," Ichigo started in.

"No. I really am a little out of practice. A bit of training here and there could prove useful," Rukia argued as she stood up, preparing to leave.

"Suit yourself," Ichigo shrugged, looking a bit taken aback by the usually stubborn girl's sudden change of mind. "See ya tomorrow, I guess, then."

"Right," Rukia replied with a slight smile as she left.

Slipping out of her gigai and leaving it to rest in the bed prepared for her, Rukia left the Kurosaki home, Sode no Shirayuki in hand. Venturing a distance from the house she found a suitably open area, a small, empty park and began her quick training routine.

Sode no Shirayuki was swung through the night air time and again. It had been awhile now since Rukia had wielded her zanpakuto. She had to take extra care to make sure her strikes were clean and precise, as fluid as they were when she first picked them up from Kaien. When she felt comfortable swinging the unreleased sword, she activated her shikai. The beautiful, pristine white of Sode no Shirayuki's blade cut through the night again and again, leaving a chill in the air with each swing. Rukia could only hold the hope that this sword would be enough.

As she continued to push her reishi into her blade, Rukia began to consider why she was out here in the first place. She supposed the primary reason was that she was afraid her strength might not be enough. Part of her had just jumped at the chance to escape that depressing atmosphere, and allow Ichigo a moment alone. Of course part of it also likely stemmed from the fact that Ichigo had suggested it with such clear concern for her.

Ichigo Kurosaki was amazing. He had just been dragged into all this by chance but had quickly become so powerful. He had stood up for her, saved her life after she had given up on living and bested her brother in combat. What's more, he reminded Rukia far too much of Kaien, the first person to capture her heart. Though she would never admit to it to anyone in any circumstance, she supposed it wouldn't be a mistake to say she had some feelings for him.

But he was also complicated. The spot Ichigo was in now, was a tough one. Coming off a number of defeats, both to Aizen and then the arrancar, his mind a raging maelstrom thanks to the hollow inside of him, his current state of depression, his sense of hopelessness, it would have surprised no one. He was strong, so Rukia supposed he'd be able to snap out of it on his own eventually, but she preferred standing by him. He needed her support.

Rukia stilled her blade when she realized the sound of it effortlessly cutting through the air wasn't the only thing reaching her ears. It was very soft, but in the still, windless night she could just barely make out the sound of a light whimper, seemingly in approach. She let herself slip out of sight.

She watched quietly, unsure exactly why she was hiding as humans wouldn't be able to see her in the first place and her soul phone hadn't informed her of any hollows emerging that night. When two figures wandered into her line of sight, she felt even dumber. It was two of her friends, Orihime Inoue and Rangiku Matsumoto to be exact. She moved to remerge and greet them when she noticed something peculiar that stopped her in her tracks; the human girl was in full tears. She decided it might be best to stay hidden until they passed. If it was Rukia herself in such a miserable state, she would want as few people to see her as possible.

"I know you said it's stupid, Rangiku.... I know you said he needs me too... that I'm just as important... but it still hurts," Orihime muttered in a meek broken voice. She seemed miserable.

"Love is a tricky thing. When you feel that way, your heart doesn't want to see reality or listen to reason. I know that very well. That's why I'm walking with you now, Orihime. If holding you to my chest all those hours last night didn't bring a stop the tears, I'll stay with you until they have stopped, no matter how long that takes," Lieutenant Matsumoto spoke in a very warm, nurturing voice as she gave the girl a kind smile.

"Thank you. You're so nice, Rangiku..." Orihime said through tears. "But eventually you'll have to return to the Soul Society."

"Then I'll just have to stop those tears before then!" the shinigami woman declared.

"I'm not sure that's possible," Orihime started in a morose way that ill-suited her beautiful face. "He won't ever realize how I feel... and even if he does I'm sure he'd still be more interested in her than me."

"I doubt that, Orihime... And you do realize you could just tell him how you feel. He'd have to be pretty heartless to ignore you then," Matsumoto said while smirking.

"Maybe," Orihime gulped on some tears. "But I'm not sure I deserve it."

"Orihime! Don't say that!" the blonde shinigami scolded. The young girl shook her head vigorously.

"She's just so great... She's beautiful, and strong, and nice and fun to be around a-and... and the two of them get along so well, while all I ever seem to do is watch him from a distance," Orihime cried softly, but with a broken intensity. "I'm nothing compared to her. I'm hopeless." It was hard to watch the girl talk about herself in such a negative fashion. It made Rukia feel angry. She wanted to reassure the girl just as she had Ichigo.

"Didn't I tell you not to say that about yourself, you idiot! Don't you see, you're just as great as she is! You just need to have a little faith in yourself!" Rangiku near-shouted out her words. Rukia found herself nodding at the sentiments.

"I don't know. Maybe it'd be better if I just gave up on him..." Orihime whimpered, sadness clear in her eyes. Rukia clenched her fist tightly. Watching a dear friend reduced to such a level was hard. She hated just hiding there

"I doubt it's as simple as that, Orihime," the shinigami said with a dissatisfied glare.

"Maybe it is. It'd be hard... b-but someone like him deserves someone like her, more than he does me..." After these words, Rukia decided she had had enough.

"That's not true, Orihime! You're an amazing person! Whoever this girl is, you should never say she deserves the one you love more than you! You can't just give up and rely on a pitiful excuse like that! You have to fight! You have to be strong, just like you were when you faced danger for my sake!" Rukia found herself declaring boldly to the girl as she suddenly emerged.

Orihime responded with absolute shock, and what appeared to be a little fear, and then for some reason what appeared to be embarrassment. Rangiku glanced at Rukia, listened to her words and then struggled to hold in a laugh. This slightly confused Rukia, but she paid it no mind.

"R-Rukia?! W-what are... umm... what are you doing ... h-here!?" Orihime asked very nervously, her face having become very red. The tears at least came to a stop.

"I was training to keep my skills sharp on the other side of those bushes there," Rukia pointed in the direction of her hiding spot as she bent the truth to her advantage. "I heard voices, so I went to investigate, and well, I just happened to overhear your conversation..."

"Oh... I see... "

"You really can't continue to beat yourself up like that Orihime. I know a lot of things are happening at the moment, and that might make your normal life harder, but you gotta be strong," Rukia said in a strict tone with a firm nod.

"O-kay..." Orihime stuttered, giving a delayed nod of her own.

"Good. I know you have Lieutenant Matsumoto with you at the moment, but don't forget that I'm here for you too, Orihime," Rukia reminded, giving the girl an inviting smile.

"Thank you Rukia, y-you really are amazing…" Orihime replied, smiling as well.

"I might not know the most about love but if you need someone to confide to, I'm all ears," Rukia offered in a warm fashion. The human girl nervously twitched a little and averted her eyes. It was all rather odd.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can tell you all that much, Rukia...." Orihime blushed some more.

"Oh... is that so?" Rukia gave the girl a peculiar stare. "Alright... I guess."

"You sure, Orihime. Maybe you should tell her. Maybe this'll be easier if she knows where you stand, " a stupidly grinning Matsumoto suggested in between sporadic laughs.

"What's wrong with you?! What's going on here?!" Rukia demanded, realizing something was clearly happening that she was unaware of.

"I can't say it," Orihime shook her head softly.

"If you were a little more perceptive in regard to this girl's feelings here, you might understand why this is so awkward for her, Rukia," Matsumoto continued to smirk.

"R-Rangiku!" Orihime started, wanting to stop the other from revealing anymore.

"Her feelings...?" Rukia mulled the words over in her mind. _More perceptive? Awkwardness?_ What was that supposed to mean? She wasn't quite sure. Then a thought hit her, and she was noticeably alarmed. "You can't mean that she--!?" she cut herself off.

"Yep... I'm afraid It's as you suspect," chimed Rangiku in a fairly serious fashion.

"Oh..." Rukia turned to Orihime and addressed her in a congenial, yet apologetic voice. "Well, I'm flattered you feel that way, Orihime... but I'm not sure I'm ready for that sort of thing."

"W-what?!" Orihime exclaimed, confused. Rangiku stated laughing.

"I'd expect something like this from Orihime, but for you to be this comically dense, it's just..." she said while shaking her head, before trailing off into more laughter. "Hate to disappoint, but Orihime's feelings aren't for you, Rukia."

"I was wrong, then?" Rukia asked, confused once more. "Come to think of it, it was a guy she was talking about earlier, and Orihime really doesn't seem the type for that sort of thing in the first place...."

"Uh, yeah," Rangiku gave a steady nod. Under her breath she muttered, "Surprised you didn't pick up on that sooner." Orihime's face remained a deep red.

"But if her feelings aren't for me, why would she be awkward around me as a result of them?" Rukia asked, still giving it thought.

"Tell me, Rukia, knowing our Orihime, who that you know would you guess she might have a cute little crush on?" the lieutenant questioned in a playful voice. Orihime quietly expressed protest.

"Ichigo, obviously," Rukia said blankly, without hesitation.

"Exactly!" the other shinigami affirmed.

"I see, I always suspected as much. I don't see how that makes things awkward with me though..." Rukia said in a deliberate fashion.

"Come now, you have to see that you're the 'strong', 'beautiful', and 'great' other girl she was talking about before," Matsumoto snickered.

"R-Rangiku!" Orihime protested once more, a blush on her face.

"What are you talking about? That would imply that there was something between me and Ichigo, which of course there isn't," Rukia stated in a bold, somewhat incredulous voice, that made it fairly simple to deduce she was lying.

"Oh, really?" Rangiku tilted her head. She turned to the human girl, "Hear that Orihime, guess it's all clear for you to snatch him up."

Rukia shook a bit at this. Wouldn't this be a good time to say something if she was in fact serious about Ichigo? "No, wait..." she spoke up.

"Oh, so you are interested?" Rangiku said, faking a surprised reaction.

Orihime began to stare at Rukia with uneasy eyes. Rukia should have said something, stood her ground, before she caught this stare. She didn't. The sorrowful hope displayed on the beautiful face of the girl made it impossible to say anything now. She was reminded of he tears the girl had earlier cried. Suddenly, Ichigo was a lot less important.

"Not in the slightest. He's just a good friend," Rukia said with a soft smile. "I was just going to say, it'd probably be better if you wait a little while, Orihime. He has a lot going on and might not be very receptive to you at this moment."

"I seriously doubt Orihime was planning to go and confess to him tonight, Rukia," Matsumoto laughed and shook her head.

"Right, of course..." Rukia forced her own unsteady laugh.

"Rukia..." Orihime said in a weak voice. She seemed happier now.

"I know Ichigo can be a bit thick at times, Orihime, so if you want me to help you in any way I'd be happy to," Rukia offered in a friendly voice, unsure why she was doing so.

"R-really, you'd even help me?" Orihime asked, looking to be in disbelief.

"Of course," Rukia reaffirmed.

"See Orihime, you can't just assume things," Rangiku said in a relaxed voice, taking a dee sigh.

Orihime gave a firm confident nod. A beautiful smile then appeared on her face. "Thank you Rukia! You're a great friend!"

"It's nothing. I know from experience that you'd go through trouble for me as well," Rukia said with a cool but accepting air.

"Yeah, but that was different!" Orihime gave another enthusiastic nod.

"I don't think so."

"O-kay then... thanks..." Orihime offered most contently.

"Right," Rukia returned with a smile. "Now, I should probably return to my training."

"Of course." Orihime gave a polite bow. "Thanks so much. See you soon, Rukia." Her and Rangiku began to walk.

"Bye," Rukia returned with a wave to the girl, who soon was a distance away.

Moments later Rukia drew Sode no Shirayuki once more and began to swing it. As she did she pondered what had just happened. She had been able to admit to herself she was starting to like Ichigo, yet here she was giving up on him entirely, even agreeing to help someone else get close to him.

She didn't understand it. She didn't understand herself. Was she really that nice a person to where she would sooner give up on her desires than disappoint a friend? She didn't believe she was; her life had been harsh and cold, the bad far outweighing the good. In the Rukongai she had learned friends were important and as a Kuchiki she had learned to be polite, but she had never thought of herself as being an overly kind person. It was all very odd.

What was odder still was one small detail. As Sode no Shirayuki soared through the air Rukia Kuchiki wore a smile on her face. She didn't know the reason she did this; the same dangers still loomed out there, she was still going to have to use the sword in her hands in the near future, and now she was going to have to back away from Ichigo. Things were even worse than before now. It didn't make sense to her that instead of the somber expression of earlier she now wore a smile on her face, but she couldn't help it. For some reason, at that moment, everything just felt right.

A/N: Chapter 1 end. So this is how my new fic begins. Kind of unique for a first chapter of one of my stories. The two girls haven't had a moment of alone time just yet, what with Rangiku there. Anyway, yes, it's Rukia centric. That was the only way I was going to get excited about this fic; it's only my second Rukia fic (as opposed to my fourth Orihime fic) so writing from her point of view was far more appealing an idea. Anyway, this fic should be kind of fun. In watching some of their interactions again, I was surprised to see how close a friendship the two seem to have. I was skeptical going in, but I'm thinking they'll work well together now. I'm sure you already were able to place it, but this fic takes place right after Rukia, Rangiku and the others show up during the arrancar arc, right before Grimmjow and Ichigo have their first fight. Much like with my Rangiku X Orihime fic which was placed at the same time, this small window has been extended significantly for the purposes of the story. Anyway, tell me your thoughts. I enjoy reviews.


	2. Contradictory Heart

A/N: A bit of a lacking response to the first chapter, but I won't say anything. Hopefully this one will do more to excite the potential reviewers.

DIsclaimer: If I own Bleach then trees can fly and talk to small animals. As they obviously can't, I obviously don't own Bleach.

A day had passed. Rukia wore an even expression as she approached the beautiful human girl, Orihime Inoue. She had come to the girl's home to report in with Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Captain overseeing her current mission, but really that was more of an excuse as to why she was there. In truth, she was there that day, so she could see the young girl.

She had spent a long time the previous night trying to make sense of her actions. She had told this girl she would give up on Ichigo and even help her in winning him over. Considering her burgeoning feelings, this didn't seem logical. Yet in those moments it hadn't even been a difficult decision. Rukia clearly hadn't been thinking right. She was too caught up in keeping her feelings a secret to stand up for them. That's why, now she had to stand up; she had to put things right, even if it hurt Orihime.

"Hi Rukia! How are you today?" Orihime asked in a cheerful voice, as she noticed the other's approach.

"I am well. How about you, Orihime?" Rukia spoke, trying her best to sound somewhat cold.

"Oh I'm great! Yup, my wounds from when the arrancar attacked are almost completely better now!" Orihime smiled and nodded. It was impossibly infectious.

"You know, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something Orihime," Rukia started, her resolve partly broken.

"Oh? What's that, Rukia?" Orihime asked, her head tilted to the side.

"It's about what we were discussing yesterday," the shinigami answered in a cool voice, trying her best to ignore the other's smile.

"Yesterday?" Orihime looked perplexed for a moment. She then seemed to light up with cheer as she remembered the previous night. "Oh you mean about Ichigo?!"

"Y-yeah..." Rukia admitted, weakly, brokenly.

"Don't tell me you already thought up the Secret Master Plan!" Orihime called excitedly. Now Rukia was the one who was baffled.

"Secret... Master... Plan...?" she said very slowly, confused.

"Yeah, you know, the one to bring me and Ichigo together," Orihime continued to smile blissfully. The smile forced Rukia to remember the very much dissimilar expression that had adorned the girl's face the previous night. Rukia realized then that, regardless of her feelings, she would never be able to break this girl's heart.

"I seriously doubt some complicated plan is necessary, Orihime," Rukia said, allowing herself to smile.

"Really?" Orihime looked skeptical. She then gave a soft giggle and a smile as she said, "Well thats a relief. I had no idea where we were going to find a giant robot, a pink unicorn and a time machine."

Rukia stared at the girl, still smiling. It had been a while since she had seen this side of Orihime, with her vivid daydreams and spacey attitude. Rukia had to wonder if the proximity between Ichigo and herself had really done so much to alter the girl's personality. Rukia couldn't help but think that she had been at the very heart of this girl's anxiety and doubt. It shocked and frightened her, but moreover made her want to back even further away from Ichigo. After all, she liked this Orihime much better than the sad one.

"It's not something complicated, Orihime. I'll just talk to him, try to nudge him in your direction. If that doesn't work, than we'll try to think up something else, but I'm pretty sure a robot or anything else like that won't be necessary," Rukia said in a content voice. Orihime nodded along with her words.

"Okay!" she cheered.

"Right," the other gave her own nod.

"Thanks for everything, Rukia! You're the best friend ever!" Orihime declared with bright enthusiasm. Now Rukia felt guilty.

"It's nothing, Orihime. I just realize this is important to you and want to see you happy," Rukia said in a soft voice, a bit of a blush on her face.

"Well, thanks anyway; I really mean it. I hope everything goes well," Orihime replied. Rukia began to turn around.

"See you soon, Orihime," Rukia said as she began to walk away from the girl.

"See ya," Orihime called and waved as the other left.

Again Rukia was smiling yet didn't know why.

---

Rukia still felt a little strange about it. It didn't seem like a sensible, or even natural thing to do. Even so she wanted to do it. She wanted to help Orihime. Even if it meant sacrificing her own feelings, they didn't seem to matter anymore; she wanted to help Orihime that much. That's what she thought as she entered Ichigo's room and sat down on his bed next to him. He looked rather alarmed.

"I thought you were through staring up at the ceiling with that mopey look on your face. When are you finally going to get over yourself?" Rukia scolded, pointing and glaring. Ichigo backed up a bit.

"I'm sorry...?" Ichigo said, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, I bet. Don't you have anything else to think about aside from the Arrancar, Aizen, and general shinigami stuff?" Rukia asked, still using her harsh voice.

Ichigo shot her a puzzled glance, as if he was asking, "_with all that going on around me, how in the hell could there possibly be room for anything else?" _Instead he simply asked, "What do you mean, something else, Rukia?"

"You know, like all the things humans your age are usually concerned with... " Rukia lead.

"You know very well, that my studies have to take a backseat to everything else now. My power is needed to stop Aizen," Ichigo said in a bland, even voice.

"I wasn't talking about school, Ichigo..." Rukia said in a deep, serous voice that seemed to surprise the other.

"Then what are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, staring at the other incredulously.

"You know... you're well past the age when humans become curious toward the opposite sex..." Rukia said, smiling a bit at her success in bringing up the topic. Ichigo looked to be cognizant of the smile, and suddenly more conscious of their proximity on the bed as well.

"W-what makes you bring that up, R-Rukia?" Ichigo asked, looking somehow panicked. Rukia was baffled as to why.

"I was just curious as to why I've never seen you take a special interest in a girl," Rukia said in a somewhat light voice.

"I-I don't have time for that. I'm a substitute Shinigami. I have too much else to worry about," Ichigo said in a slightly twitchy voice. Rukia had honestly never seen him like that.

"Come on, there couldn't be any harm in you having a girlfriend, right?" Rukia asked, smiling widely. She noticed unease and the tinge of a blush sweep across the young man's face.

"I can't. It'd be too many secrets," Ichigo said, hoping to bring finality to the conversation.

"Yes... but what if you went with someone who already knows your secrets, who's already close to you...?" Rukia continued to lead, still smiling and acting out of character. Ichigo looked even more shocked and uncomfortable than before.

"Umm... well... I'm not sure I'm ready to commit to anything just yet, but perhaps when all this mess is over we could..." Ichigo started, keeping his eyes off the girl next to him.

"No, that's no good. It'd really be better if you started now," Rukia said in an earnest voice. Ichigo's embarrassment grew as he tried to further distance himself from the shinigami girl.

"Rukia?! What's wrong with you?! We can't..." Ichigo said in his panic. Rukia stared forward, confused.

"We can't what, Ichigo? I was just saying it'd be better if you found a girlfriend to distract you from your troubles now rather than waiting," Rukia explained, her head tilted.

"Oh! I-Is that all... and here I thought you were trying to seduce me..." Ichigo said under his breath with a sigh and an uneasy laugh. Rukia was alarmed.

"Seduce you?! What on Earth could have possibly led you to that conclusion?" Rukia glared at him, unaware of the blush on her cheeks.

"Well I had never heard you talk about stuff like love before... and you were kinda sitting right next to me.. and you were acting really odd," Ichigo returned the glare with his own questioning leer, as he presented a perfectly rational argument.

Rukia supposed she should be happy to hear that Ichigo was on some level thinking of her a a woman. She was more concerned though; the conversation had drifted from it's rightful focus, Orihime. She needed to push it in that direction. "Yeah, but that's nonsense. Seduce you? Even I realize I'm not a match for someone like you, Ichigo." She gave a slightly nervous laugh.

"What does that mean, Rukia? How can you even say that about yourself?" Ichigo asked, alarmed.

"Oh, I just know that you'd want a more attractive girl than me," the shinigami girl gave a heavy nod. Ichigo glanced at her in disbelief.

"Are you really Rukia?" he asked, looking just short of disturbed.

"That's a silly question. Of course I am," Rukia replied, smiling nervously.

"Then what's with all this? How can you call yourself unattractive and say so positively what I'd want?!" Ichigo questioned, shaking his head.

"I was just saying, I know that the beautiful type with long hair and a big chest is more popular with guys like you," Rukia said, somehow hopefully.

"What do you mean 'guys like me'?! And who's to say, I need all that anyway?" the substitute shinigami continued to express his confusion and discomfort with the conversation.

"I'm just saying it's alright for you to go after a girl like that. In fact, I would support it," Rukia said with a nod.

"Are you trying to encourage me to chase after Rangiku or something?" Ichigo stared at the girl skeptically.

"Rangiku?! I don't see what could have possibly given you that idea!" Rukia exclaimed, alarmed to find Ichigo not going to Orihime immediately.

"Y-Yoruichi then...?" Ichigo asked, unsure.

"What?! Of course not?! Why would you think of those two first?" Rukia was angry. Ichigo was even more hopelessly confused.

"I-I don't know.... Is there someone I was supposed to bring up? I can't really think of any other shinigami who fit the description you gave..." Ichigo said in a deliberate way.

"I never said she had to be a shinigami!"

"But you said it had to be someone who already knows my secret..." Ichigo said. Rukia nodded.

"Right! But isn't there someone who would still fit?" she led further.

"Orihime...?" Ichigo said, finally arriving on point. Rukia smirked slightly.

"Yeah, she's a nice girl. Don't you think you two could have something?" asked Rukia, still smiling.

"Orihime is a good friend, and a nice person, but I'm not sure I could just force myself to feel something for her in that sort of way just yet," Ichigo said, sounding serious. Rukia's smile fell.

"I see. Well, perhaps it could still happen. I doubt you'll find a better prospect than that girl," Rukia said with a firm nod as she stood.

"I'll consider it..." Ichigo let out a deep sigh.

"I suppose I'll be off. It's been fun chatting with you, Ichigo," Rukia said, ready to make her departure.

"Yeah... Be seeing you, I guess..." Ichigo said, still looking at Rukia as if she was very strange.

---

Rukia wore a content expression as she approached the apartment belonging to Orihime Inoue for the second time that day. She didn't have an excuse to be here this time, she just wanted to see Orihime. She knocked quickly at the girl's door.

"Rukia!" the human girl's cheery voice called as the door opened.

"Hi, Orihime," Rukia said with a small laugh.

"Ooh, so what are you doing here?" Orihime asked, tilting her head to the side inquisitively.

"I just wanted to talk real quick," Rukia replied.

"Okay, come inside. Me and Rangiku just had dinner; we could heat some up for you," Orihime offered politely.

"No thank you," Rukia said with a laugh, knowing something made by those two likely wouldn't be something she'd want to eat. "In fact, it might be better if we talk outside."

"Oh? How come?" the girl asked, stepping outside and closing her door.

"It's about ichigo... Rukia explained.

"Really?! Does that mean you've already started the Secret Master Plan?!" Orihime asked, looking shocked.

"As I said before, there isn't a Secret Master Plan..." Rukia said with a slight shake of her head. "But I guess it wouldn't be too far off."

"Does that mean, he agreed to... to... you know..." Orihime started to blush.

"I'm sorry Orihime, all I was able to do today was bring the idea to his attention," Rukia said in a soft voice.

"You didn't do anything embarrassing did you, like just ask him about me directly?" Orihime asked, a nervousness clear about her.

"Of course not! I just let the topic come up through perfectly normal, casual conversation," Rukia said with a firm nod. Orihime smiled.

"Wow! I'd expect nothing less of Rukia!" Orihime said enthusiastically.

"Really, it was nothing," Rukia commented with a blush and a laugh.

"So, um... what did Ichigo say about me?" Orihime asked, anxiety clear about her once more.

"He said that he likes you as a friend, but he doesn't see you as anything more right now," Rukia conveyed in a slow voice. Orihime looked disappointed.

"Oh... I see..." her cheery energy seemed broken.

"Come on, Orihime, no need to get sad yet. You still have a good chance," Rukia said consolingly. The other girl looked unconvinced.

"But if he only thinks of me as a friend... then..." Orihime started in a despondent voice.

"But that's only how he feels at the moment, Orihime. He didn't say he hated you or was in any way opposed to the idea. All you have to do now, is get him to see you as more," Rukia proposed with confidence to her words.

"I-I don't know... I'm not sure I'd be able to get his attention like that," Orihime sighed somberly.

"Nonsense. You just need to try. Besides, I'm still here to help you with it," Rukia reminded the girl kindly.

"That's so nice of you Rukia. Such a great friend... I'm really lucky," the human girl said with a tearful smile.

"It's only natural to help ones friends," Rukia said, blushing once more.

"Yeah but I still can't believe it..." Orihime started in her usual soft-spoken manner, "I was positive you liked Ichigo too... That's why I was so scared it would be impossible for me."

"Well you have nothing to worry about. He's just a friend," Rukia said, "Besides, even if i did like Ichigo, that really shouldn't interfere with you acting on your own feelings."

"B-but... I care about Rukia too much to let her get hurt..." Orihime said with a nod.

"I appreciate it Orihime, but even so, sacrificing your own happiness just to make another happy is never the right thing to do," Rukia advised in a perfectly level tone. It was only after she had said the words that she realized she had become a huge hypocrite. She wondered how she could have been so ready to sacrifice her feelings, and moreover, she wondered why she didn't feel the least bit unhappy now.

"It seems kind of selfish to me," Orihime responded somewhat dejectedly.

"But letting someone else win is the same as giving up," Rukia continued the self-contradictory argument. Had she given up? It didn't feel like it. Maybe she was just wrong, maybe she didn't feel anything for Ichigo in the first place.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true. Even so, even if it hurt, I wouldn't want to hurt one of my friends," the girl said firmly; Rukia obviously wasn't going to shake this idea from her.

Rukia continued to think. It still seemed so odd to her. if she did in fact like Ichigo on at least some level, than by her own logic she had given up. What's more she was helping Orihime. Even though it felt right helping the girl, she knew it wasn't rational behavior. None of it added up.

"Rukia, is something wrong? You look like you're concentrating real hard on something," Orihime asked, expressing concern. Rukia was at once wrested from her thoughts.

"Oh it's nothing, I was just thinking about something..." Rukia replied dismissively.

"Something you don't want to talk about?" Orihime questioned, her head tilted cutely.

"Well..." Rukia started. Normally, it would have been a good idea to stay silent at this point, Rukia felt, but given Orihime's unique manner of thought, it actually seemed fairly safe to prod the girl for an opinion. Talking about it might just prove helpful. "It's just this situation I heard about the other day. It seemed really strange to me. It's kinda similar to what we were just discussing actually."

"Situation?" Orihime seemed curious.

"Yeah. There were these three people. Person One is in love with Person Two but not only gives up on his feeling for her, but actually helps Person Two and Person Three get closer," Rukia explained, flipping the genders so as it became even less likely Orihime would catch on.

"Ooh, I think I saw a movie just like that once!" Orihime declared brightly, completely oblivious as Rukia had assumed she'd be.

"Really? So what happened then?" Rukia asked, surprised.

"Well, in the end Person Two realizes the depth of Person One's feelings for her and how he had stayed with her and helped her all along. She decides to give up on Person Three to be with Person One instead. Then, they're able to sort out all their differences and stand up against the evil Dinosaur King with help of their giant battle robots!" Orihime explained enthusiastically, finishing with some energetic motions.

Rukia shook her head. This was wrong. She wasn't helping Ichigo get what he wanted, she was helping Orihime. In Orihime's example, Orihime would be the target of Rukia's love than, which of course wasn't the case. She articulated so, "No, that's wrong. In the situation I was talking about Person Two isn't the one Person One is helping directly, but rather Person Three."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why would he help his romantic rival like that?" Orihime asked, shooting the other an odd stare.

"That's why I said it was strange..." Rukia laughed.

"Yeah... but... perhaps there's something more to the situation you're not seeing..." Orihime proposed, looking to enter into deep thought.

"Yeah?" Rukia considered.

"Are Person One and Person Three really good friends?" Orihime asked.

"Kind of. They get along very well, but not the point where Person One would be expected to sacrifice so much for Person Three," the shinigami girl continued, blessing the fact that Orihime was so air-headed she hadn't picked up on what this conversation was really about.

"Hmm... Then perhaps alien magic is at work. Have you considered that Person One maybe is being brain-controlled by the alien lords to act against his own will?" Orihime said while nodding as if it was perfectly plausible.

"Uh, no... I hadn't considered that..." Rukia stated, shaking her head just slightly, "But I somehow doubt that aliens are involved."

"Hmm, than perhaps it's something more complicated than that..." Orihime went back to deliberating. She gasped hard when she thought of something, "You don't think Person One has secret forbidden feelings for Person Three as well?!"

Rukia stared at the girl as she considered this. Why again were they on the subject of her having feelings for Orihime? That was crazy. Orihime was a beautiful, sweet, and genuinely good person, but she was a girl. Rukia wasn't interested in girls. As she reminded herself of this she realized she was still staring fairly hard at the girl in front of her. She averted her eyes with a soft blush.

"I don't think anything strange like that is going on, Orihime," Rukia stated with a small laugh.

"How do you know for sure? Sometimes you can never tell what other people are really thinking," the human girl said in a serious voice, nodding several times. Rukia laughed; this wasn't about "other people". She couldn't tell Orihime that though.

"I guess you're right, Orihime," Rukia sighed. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to give it more thought."

"All right. I hope you figure it out," Orihime smiled.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, " Rukia said as she prepared to part. "I'll think of something to try with Ichigo."

"Okay, sounds nice," Orihime nodded. "See you, Rukia."

"Yeah," Rukia said softly as she began to walk away. Orihime waved after her.

As Rukia headed back to Ichigo's house, the night air at her back, her thoughts still rested with the human girl. She could still see Orihime's smile in her mind. She didn't know way she decided to actually consider it, but she did. What if Orihime was right and some hidden feelings for the girl existed somewhere in her subconscious? She waved it off as a silly sentiment, but deep down, she was beginning to realize for the first time that if Orihime and Ichigo were together in the end, she wouldn't be satisfied.

A/N: Eh, I had some difficulty with this chapter. I wasn't satisfied with how I started it initially and had to rework several parts of it. In the end I filled it with lots of awkward dialog. I guess I'm really capitalizing on that sort of offbeat, disconnected side of Rukia's personality. The result is vaguely amusing I guess. It's different not having direct access to Orihime's thoughts i nan Orihime story, but it looks like I'm still able to let some of her strange thoughts slip out as well. Anyway, tell me your thoughts. I like reviews.


	3. Realizing the Mistakes

A/N: I said it wouldn't be delayed, and yeah, it was. Sorry about that. I don't ave an excuse this time either. I just got horribly distracted with other things. Well, here we go with chapter three. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and can't think up an interesting disclaimer at the moment.

The next morning came and with it a renewed drive for Rukia to help Orihime towards her goals. She still had her doubts of course, but Orihime's smile continued to lingered in her mind. She was going to help that girl, regardless of what that would mean for her. In her musings she had determined the best course of action to take to make the girl's dreams happen was to get her and Ichigo to spend some time alone together; a date needed to be organize.

Stepping from the room she shared with Ichigo's sisters, she was almost immediately confronted by the substitute shinigami himself. She greeted him quickly before getting right down to business.

"Ichigo, there is something I'd like you to do for me," she said very forwardly, aiming right for the point. Ichigo stopped and looked at her a bit confused, unsure what to make of her direct attitude.

"Yeah, Rukia?"

"Ichigo, would you be willing to go on a date?" Rukia asked in a completely level, serious tone. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as he took a few steps back.

"R-Rukia, w-what are you asking all of a sudden? A d-date?" Ichigo stuttered, a slight blush signifying embarrassment. The reaction left Rukia baffled; she hadn't even told him who the date was with yet.

"Correct. That is the proper name for them, right? Private romantic encounters and such?" Rukia said, trying to pinpoint the oddity in her question, though her brief search proved fruitless.

"Well yeah… but just asking me out on a date so suddenly… especially after the stuff you said yesterday… it's a little..." Ichigo expressed his confusion. Rukia remained feeling clueless; she cursed her awkward mentality that only was familiar with the sheltered life of nobility and the most basic forms of survival.

"So will you go or not?!" Rukia demanded, wanting a definitive answer.

"Well… um… what did you have in mind?" Ichigo asked, not looking at Rukia.

"I was thinking it'd be for dinner; that way there's plenty of opportunity for conversation," Rukia said, nodding.

"Hmm… w-well, I guess I wouldn't mind… if you really want this, Rukia…" Ichigo said in a somewhat shy, out of character fashion. This was, of course, inexplicable to the other.

"So that's a yes?" Rukia prompted for confirmation.

"Yeah," Ichigo said returning to his confident voice.

"Great! Orihime will be so happy when she hears you agreed to it!" Rukia said with a smile at her victory. Deep surprise appeared on Ichigo's face once more.

"O-Orihime?! What does she have to do with this?!" Ichigo shouted, shaking his head at the girl.

"She's who the date's with," Rukia informed coolly. Ichigo stared at her harshly.

"W-what?! Why didn't you say that to begin with? You can't get someone to agree to date someone before telling them who it is!" Ichigo explained loudly, looking to be in disbelief that he had to say it.

"I was expecting you to ask who the date was with, but when you didn't I figured you were okay with anyone," Rukia expressed her reasoning, thinking it sounded perfectly logical.

"You didn't think for a moment I might make a certain assumption with you asking me to go on a date like that all of a sudden?" the young man glared at her indecorously.

"What assumption?" Rukia asked, perplexed.

"Y-you know… that the date is going to be with the person asking the question…" Ichigo started to blush a bit. Rukia began to understand things, if only just a little.

"Oh come on, I told you yesterday that thoughts about me would be silly. You need a much cuter girl, one like Orihime," Rukia said with an uneasy laugh and a nod of the head.

"I said I don't like hearing you talk like that, Rukia," Ichigo said in a dry, humorless voice.

"Alright, but you will give Orihime a chance on this date, right?" Rukia asked, not allowing the conversation to avert too far from its initial purpose.

"I told you I didn't want to force anything," Ichigo grumbled.

"It's not like that. This date will just be a chance for you two to get to know each other and maybe allow for something to develop," the shinigami girl explained, causing the other to raise an eyebrow.

"Isn't that pretty much the same?" he asked.

"No, of course not. It's very different," Rukia assured with several long nods.

Ichigo sighed. He then started in a low voice, "I just don't think it would work. It'd probably just end up an awkward, uncomfortable experience for us both."

"You think so?" Rukia said, head tilted.

"I don't see it happening any other way with the two of us thrown out there alone like that on some unnatural date," Ichigo said in a solemn fashion.

Rukia considered this thought. Normally human romance happened naturally through interaction. It was rare for dates to be set up through some outside party. Maybe this would be something awkward. She considered how to make it less so.

"Perhaps I could come along as well to make things less awkward," Rukia proposed. Ichigo continued to leer.

"Doesn't that defeat the entire purpose of a date, Rukia?" he sighed.

Rukia gasped. That was right; dates were supposed to be private encounters solely between romantic interests. She couldn't just go along, that would mess up the whole thing. Luckily a viable solution came to her as to how she could accompany them and not be out of place.

"I know! We can make it a double date, just like they did on that TV show your sister watches" Rukia proposed with enthusiastic nods. She received more odd glances.

"But you're not dating anyone... are you, Rukia?" Ichigo questioned deliberately.

"What…? Of course I am!" Rukia lied boldly, determined to make this work.

"Yeah and who would that be?" Ichigo questioned, less than believing the other.

Rukia thought silently for half a minute. She then said in a even voice, "Renji."

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo said, doubt very clear in his tone, "and since when he you and him had something?"

"Oh, I'd say it'd have to be three-- no, four wee-- months now," Rukia answered, considering an appropriate timeframe as she spoke the words.

"I really don't know what's up with you lately Rukia," Ichigo sighed and shook his head once more.

"So we'll all go out tonight then?" Rukia prodded for final confirmation.

"Whatever you want," Ichigo grumbled out. Rukia smiled at her victory.

---

"W-wait, so I-Ichigo and I are going on a date tonight?" Orihime Inoue asked, surprised and confused by what the girl sitting next to her had just revealed to her. Rukia had rushed to inform her of her imminent date immediately after her talk with Ichigo had ended.

"Yep, but me and Renji have to go along too," Rukia repeated the unfortunate detail.

"I see. I didn't know that you and Renji had that sort of relationship," Orihime said, her head tilted to the side.

"We don't. Ichigo just wasn't going to agree to it if it was just you and him," Rukia explained.

"Well, won't the two of you feel awkward having to pretend like that?" Orihime asked in a kind of sad way.

"You shouldn't worry. I've known Renji a long time. There's no awkwardness between us," Rukia assured the other with a firm nod.

"But you don't feel anything for him at all?" Orihime seemed somehow saddened by this.

"Oh no, we're just childhood friends. Our relationship is perfectly platonic. I'm sure he probably think of me like a sister or something," Rukia answered in a straightforward voice. Orihime looked down despondently.

"Alright… but… Rukia… if not Renji… and not Ichigo… is there anyone out there who you do like?" she asked. Rukia realized then that Orihime was expressing concern for her feelings.

Rukia thought for a moment. The feeling of love, was it foreign to her these days? She had abandoned pursuit of Ichigo; she couldn't rightly say she loved him any longer. She couldn't find any other name on the list of guys she knew that she would consider as being someone she loved. She had seen real love only once and that was gone now.

"There was someone, but not anymore," Rukia said in a grim voice as a face from her past became clear in her mind, the face of Kaien Shiba.

"So you and your last boyfriend broke up?" Orihime questioned. Rukia shook her head.

"We were never together in the first place," Rukia replied in a somber, somehow longing tone.

"Oh so you had trouble confessing how you felt towards someone too?" Orihime asked, seemingly surprised.

"I suppose…" the shinigami said darkly. "But my situation was more complicated… He already had someone else."

"Oh! I see. That's too bad," Orihime said apologetically. "But at least he is happy now, right?"

"He was, I suppose," Rukia said, remembering the happiness her love had shared with his.

"Was? Why do you say that, Rukia?" Orihime asked with some hesitance.

Rukia gulped. She recalled holding Kaien as he died in her arms. "He's gone…" was all she could muster with a slight whimper.

Orihime gave a little gasp. She then surprised Rukia by inching closer to her where she sat and wrapping her into an embrace in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm so sorry Rukia! I-I really am…."

"It's okay…" Rukia said in an emotional manner. She wasn't an emotional person. You couldn't be on the cold Rukongai streets or in the household of Byakuya Kuchiki, but somehow, in this girls arms she felt like letting out everything she had kept inside.

"When I lost my brother, I felt so alone. I didn't know what to do… I couldn't stop crying…" Orihime whispered in a very soft, reflective voice as she cradled her friend. "But eventually my friends were there and I realized I wasn't alone, and I knew everything would all work out."

Rukia felt a surge of emotion. She had never had anyone to comfort her like this. She was wrested from her emotional wreck after Kaien's death by her brother commanding her to compose herself. She had never felt warmth and tenderness like that this girl was showing to her. She didn't want to leave it behind, but being so emotional was a sign of weakness. With great reluctance, she moved out of Orihime's hold.

"It happened a long time ago. It's not something for me to get worked up about now," Rukia said, returning to a solemn voice.

"Even so, if you ever start to feel sad, Rukia. I'm here for you," Orihime offered, smiling radiantly. Rukia felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Thank you… Orihime…." Rukia said, finding it hard to say the words. "That really means a lot."

Orihime just smiled back at her. She then looked down for a moment and then back at Rukia. "So anyway, about this date…"

"I expect it to go perfectly," Rukia said with a nod, retuning to her typical self. "Ichigo will surely be able to see how great you are."

"You think so…? Even with you two there?" Orihime asked, looking quite skeptical.

"Don't worry about that. I'll make sure that the two of you get some time alone together," Rukia firmly pledged.

"Really?! You're the best, Rukia!" Orihime cheered. Rukia blushed just slightly.

"It's no trouble… really…" she said in a hushed voice.

"Still, to do so much for me…" Orihime said softly. "I really appreciate it, you know."

"I'm glad." Rukia smiled widely. Strange feelings consuming her.

"So when is this date supposed to be?" Orihime asked, with noticeable reluctance still in her voice at the subject.

"This evening. We have all day still," Rukia replied.

"So what does Rukia have planned to do today?" the human girl asked sweetly.

"Nothing right now," the shinigami answered, thinking it over.

"Then perhaps you could stay here with me a little longer," Orihime proposed with an infectious smile. "I'll even make you something to eat."

Usually the first mention of eating food made by Orihime was enough to bring on a strong urge to escape; today, however, Rukia felt like eating whatever the girl served.

"That sounds nice," she answered in a fond voice.

---

Rukia wore a smile as she walked briskly down the street in the direction of an all too familiar shop. She felt oddly content with herself; her day with Orihime had been nothing but pleasant, even having to have endured the strange taste of peanut-butter pineapple cheese bread.

They hadn't really discussed anything serious or interesting. A good portion of that time was actually spent on Orihime explaining some of her more bizarre day dreams. Even so, Rukia couldn't help but be compelled to listen. When it was finally time to prepare for the date, Rukia was disappointed their time together had to end.

She sighed as she stepped in front of the door to the Urahara shop. It had ended, and now this date had to begin. Orihime was counting on it to be a success. She had to retrieve something from this place before she could meet Orihime and Ichigo though. She opened he door and stepped inside quickly.

"Yo, Rukia. What can I do for you?" Kisuke Urahara asked as he caught sight of the girl. Rukia didn't even stop to glance at him, before zeroing in on the one she sought, Renji Abarai, hard at work tidying the shop along with Urahara's two child assistants.

"There you are! Let's go, Renji," Rukia said as she approached the red-haired man. Renji shot her an off glance.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Rukia?" he asked expressing confusion and surprise.

"That doesn't matter. You're coming with me," Rukia said in a strict growl. Renji continued to stare at her incredulously. Rukia grabbed him by the arm and began to drag him toward the door.

"W-where are we going, Rukia? Did something happen?" the young man asked, sounding somewhat concerned now.

"Nothing like that, I'm just in need of your services," Rukia answered readily; the other looked unconvinced but more compliant.

"Uh… okay... If you say so, Rukia," Renji reluctantly gave in.

"Good to hear it," Rukia said. "now we don't have very much time." She turned to the shop owner. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing this guy for the evening, Urahara."

"Of course not; that lazy freeloader isn't worth that much anyway," The shopkeeper said with a smirk. Urahara glared at him angrily.

"Let's go Renji," Rukia said with a sense of urgency. She didn't want to be late

"Right, lead the way!" Renji said in a very serious fashion.

With that the two stormed out of the shop in a hurry. She swiftly maneuvered herself in the direction of the restaurant her and Ichigo had decided upon, making sure Renji didn't fall behind. Eventually she caught sight of Orihime walking in from the opposite direction; she hastened her step to meet with the girl.

"So Ichigo isn't here yet then?" Orihime sighed as she joined with the other two and looked around.

"He'll be here, I'm positive," Rukia said with a nod.

"Uh…" Renji started, still obviously confused. Orihime turned to him.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to do this for my sake, Renji. I really appreciate it," she said with a smile.

"What exactly did I agr--" Renji began to ask, until he was forced to give a cry of pain when Rukia stepped forcefully on his foot.

"Wow, he really did come," Orihime said, ignoring the other two and focusing on the figure of the substitute shinigami approaching them at an easy pace.

"You doubted me, Orihime?" Rukia asked, somewhat saddened by this.

"Oh, of course not. I just wasn't sure Ichigo would come to see me in the end," Orihime replied in a soft, bittersweet voice.

"Hey guys," Ichigo said, fairly detached as he joined with the group. He looked at Rukia. "Well, I'm here. Let's get this over with."

"Wait, what are we--" Renji began to question what in the world was happening again. Rukia promptly cut him off.

"Don't act like that, Ichigo. Tonight is for you and Orihime to enjoy yourselves," Rukia said with a nod. "Now let's go."

"Alright," the young man replied coolly. The group moved toward the restaurant.

They were seated at once at a table and proceeded to order their dinners. After that, it was time for conversation to break out. It didn't; Orihime's mouth was glued together by shyness, Ichigo seemed bored and completely out of place and Renji had no clue what was even happening. The table was surrounded by nothing but awkward silence. Rukia took it upon herself to correct this.

"So, Ichigo," she said, turning to the young man, "Have you ever been on a date before or is Orihime your first?"

"I guess so… I'm not really into this sort of thing," Ichigo replied, not really knowing what to say.

"Don't you think Orihime is cute?" Rukia asked with a nudge and a bit of a smirk.

"Yeah… I suppose," he said. The human girl blushed.

"And she's such a sweet girl too, right?" Rukia continued to press the conversation. Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah, Orihime is a good friend," he said without conviction.

"You could try and talk to her yourself, Ichigo," Rukia pushed. Ichigo looked at the other girl.

"You know, this doesn't really seem to be working," the young man asserted awkwardly, turning back to Rukia.

"Nonsense, you just have to give it some time. A strong relationship doesn't just pop up out of nowhere, " Rukia said with a series of nods.

"That's right… how long have you and Renji been seeing each other again?" Ichigo asked. Renji's eyes widened immensely at these words.

"It has to have been three months now," Rukia replied with a nervous laugh.

"Didn't you say it was four before?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, right! Well it's really closer to three and a half now," Rukia said hurriedly to cover up her mistake. "Yep that's what it is."

"I see…" Ichigo nodded. Rukia gave a relieved sigh.

"So we've been dating for three and a half months?" Renji spoke with a unbelieving smile and a faint laugh as he looked at Rukia.

"Yes, of course we have. Didn't you keep track?" Rukia said wit ha growl under her breath as she shot the other shinigami a glare. Renji just stared back at her seeming to be amused somehow now.

"It's surprising I never noticed," Ichigo said with a shrug. "I mean, I suppose I can sort of see it… but…"

"What Ichigo, you jealous? You think she's too good for me?" Renji provoked, smirking. Rukia glared at him. Orihime remained silent.

"I never said that!" Ichigo retorted instantly, combatively.

"But you thought it didn't ya?" Renji said with a laugh. Rukia was rather annoyed with him now.

"Look, I was just saying I didn't know, nothing more," Ichigo said directly, locking glares with the shinigami lieutenant.

"And all I'm saying is you're getting awful protective for just that," Renji countered.

Things were becoming horribly distracted. Orihime hadn't said a word. Renji really was an idiot; didn't he understand the plan at all? Rukia decided it was time to make a move. She brought out her Soul Phone and opened, thrusting it in Renji's face.

"Oh no, look. A horrible hollow is flying towards us. Renji, you should head off and handle it," Rukia said in a terribly stiff fashion. Renji looked at the blank screen confused.

"I'm not seeing anything, Rukia," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Then you're not looking hard enough, because it is right there," Rukia said pointing at the phone and using and keeping an incredible harshness in her voice. She commanded, "Now why don't you go take care of it."

"W-whatever you say," Renji gave a long sigh as he stood up and reluctantly left.

"Something really seems strange about all this, Rukia," Ichigo said, glaring at her with suspicion in his eyes.

"Oh, it's just your imagination. Everything's going fine," Rukia said with a smile. "Now excuse me, I have to go check on something." She added very suddenly, leaving Ichigo even more bewildered.

With that Rukia stood herself and walked off. She doubled back a bit and found a hiding place behind the corner of a nearby out-jutting wall. She began to watch and listen with anticipation.

"Geez, what's wrong with everybody today?" Ichigo shook his head an sighed.

"I'm sure Rukia had something important to do," Orihime said in a soft voice. Rukia was surprised to hear the girl get words out.

"I guess…." Ichigo said, "but what about you, Orihime. How have you been since the other day? I see your injuries have healed."

"Oh, I'm doing much better now," Orihime replied with a smile. "What about you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Okay I guess," he said coolly. "I still need to get stronger. I still want to know where I stand against the arrancar."

"I really admire that I-Ichigo. You put forth so much all for the sake of your friends. You're amazing really," Orihime said meekly with a blush. Rukia felt her heart sink slightly. This was becoming somehow hard to watch.

"You think so?" Ichigo gave a short laugh. "Personally, I doubt I'd be here right now if it weren't for you, Orihime."

"That's not true. I'm not really worth that much. It's not like I did anything when we went to Soul Society," Orihime replied despondently.

"I don't think so. Everyone's had their own indispensable part In all this. We've had to rely on your abilities numerous times if I remember," the young man said. Orihime looked up at him.

"Maybe… I still wish I could do more… that I could protect everyone like you do…" Orihime said in a somber voice.

"I can't protect everyone yet. I still need to become stronger," Ichigo said dryly. He smiled at the girl as he added, "I'm sure you could become stronger too, Orihime."

"Yeah… maybe I could," Orihime said, becoming more content.

There was a moment of silence before Ichigo began to look around. He said, "those two are still gone. Wonder if they'll get back by the time the food comes?"

"I hope so," Orihime said with a smile. She gave a long sigh before looking at Ichigo intently. She started, reluctance in her voice, "t-the truth is... I asked Rukia to set up tonight for us…"

Rukia was shocked to hear the girl admit this to Ichigo. Ichigo himself was less than shocked. He said, "I know. I could tell that much."

"R-really? You knew?" Orihime responded nervously.

"I figured it was something like that. She was acting so unnaturally. I could tell something was definitely up," Ichigo said in a level tone. Rukia wondered as to what part of her performance had been revealing.

"Rukia… she did so much to help me… all because I wasn't strong enough to say it on my own…" Orihime said in a broken, emotional voice.

"Orihime?"

"The truth is… I really like you, Ichigo… I was just to weak to ever say it…" Orihime said, her whole body shaking horribly from nerves. "S-so I was wondering…. If y-you'd go out with me…"

Rukia stared at Ichigo almost more expectantly than Orihime did, awaiting his answer. He looked at the girl. He then gave a long glance at the empty seat on the other side of the table where Rukia had sat. After a silent moment he looked back at Orihime.

"Yeah… why not."

Rukia could feel her heart freeze. She felt sick. She didn't understand this. Was she jealous? She shouldn't be. She had given up on Ichigo. She should be happy. She had just helped Orihime fulfill her dreams. She wasn't; she felt miserable, so much so that she barely felt the nudge at her back.

"Hey, what the hell's goin' on?" Renji said in a whisper form behind her making sure to hide as well.

"I was… I was… trying to help Orihime get closer to the one she likes…" Rukia said shaking slightly.

"Oh... I see... So, that's it," Renji said, looking over at the two at the table. "You know you could of just told me instead of dragging me around like that."

"I-I'm sorry…" Rukia managed half-heartedly. Renji seemed to take notice.

"Something wrong? It not work?" Renji asked, concerned.

"No… it did…" Rukia replied distantly.

"You seem upset… don't tell me, you were starting to like him too, and now you're jealous," Renji said with a slight laugh.

"No… I don't have feelings for him… yet still…" Rukia trailed off as she looked away.

"Perhaps you just want to feel something like that too," Renji said, a smirk appearing on his face. "Speaking of which, anything special you want to do for our upcoming four-month anniversary?"

"Shut up!" Rukia whisper-shouted and gave a strong glare.

"Fine," Renji gave another humored laugh. "But, you know, we should probably rejoin them about now."

"Yeah." Rukia said as she took another glance over at the table. Her eyes focused on Orihime, on her smile, on her eyes, on everything.

Rukia knew then that this was in fact jealousy felt. She just wasn't jealous of Orihime, but instead Ichigo. Rukia had fallen in love without realizing it. Now she had made a mistake.

A/N: End chapter three. Hope you liked it. As Orihime stories go, this one has to be my most serious portrayal of her ever. Most of the comic moments come from other characters. Anyway, now Rukia's clear on her feelings, she just needs to win Orihime over. Should be fun. Overall this was a fun chapter what with all the awkward moments and confusion. Rukia and Orihime had a moment together too. Look forward to the next.

And, for those interested. More people seemed to want to see my next Code Geass fic be a Rakshata X Kallen story than a C.C. X Sayoko one, so that's what I'll be doing. Expect the first chapter some time next week.


	4. Tangled Lines of Love

A/N: Chapter 4. Hope it's good.

Disclaimer: My disclaimer ran away. It would have told you I don't own Bleach though.

Rukia didn't know why she felt as she did. Her feelings were horribly confused. It didn't make any sense. There was only one reason to be jealous of a person, and that was wanting what they have. Did that mean Rukia wanted Orihime?

The notion seemed worthy of immediate dismissal, but as she went over it in her mind Rukia kept returning to it. It was the only thing that made sense. That wasn't all though, Rukia could tell in her heart it was true. She was in love with Orihime Inoue.

This was a strange thing. Rukia admittedly had limited knowledge when it came to relationships, but even she knew It was odd for one girl to fall in love with another. She had never been particularly interested in women before; it was strange to find herself taken with one now.

She supposed a lot of it stemmed from Orihime herself. The girl was so beautiful and sweet. She had a gentle constitution, yet wouldn't hesitate in facing danger if that's what it took to protect of her friends. She had an incredible, brilliant smile that was warm and affecting. She had to wonder: who wouldn't fall in love with someone like Orihime?

Of course, even if she was able to admit that she loved Orihime, that didn't get rid of the complications she had created. Because of her, Orihime and Ichigo were dating each other now. She supposed this was really for the best in a way. Even if she loved Orihime, that love didn't seem very realistic. It would be better to just leave things as they stand. The one she loved would at least be happy like that.

She'd be able to get over these feelings eventually. That's what she told herself. Sitting across from the girl in her home almost a week after that date, that was becoming hard to believe.

"So, Rukia, is everything okay?" Orihime's concerned voice, brought a temporary end to Rukia's stream of thought. The shinigami forced herself to smile.

"Of course it is, Orihime. Why do you ask?" she lied. She didn't want to worry Orihime. What's more, this wasn't something she could exactly talk to her about anyway.

"Oh… well… It's just that every time I've seen you lately, you seemed kind of distracted by something." Orihime's concern didn't fade.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Orihime," Rukia assured, trying even harder to look content. From Orihime's expression, she could tell it backfired.

"Are you sure? You're an important friend, Rukia. If something's troubling you, I'd like to know about it." Orihime refused to drop it just yet. Rukia wasn't surprised; her love was a caring person.

"Well… I suppose there is something… maybe…" Rukia started, as she considered what lie to tell the girl. She didn't like lying to Orihime, but she didn't see many other options.

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's just about everything that's happening… I can't help but be a little nervous," Rukia gave her answer after some thought. She was relieved to see that orihime seemed to buy it.

"It is scary. it really is. When those arrancar were attacking us, I-I didn't know what would happen… even now, I'm terrified that something horrible might happen to someone I love," Orihime started in a low, somber voice. Rukia looked down, her own eyes becoming more melancholy as the girl continued, "I don't want to lose anyone else."

Rukia was at a loss as to what to say for a moment. Then the right words hit her rather suddenly and she couldn't keep them in. "Everything going to be fine, Orihime. I'll make sure it is. You won't have to see anymore suffering."

Orihime stared back at the other for a moment, a fragile smile forming on her lips. She said, "Thank you... Rukia…"

"Of course." Rukia smiled. Then the smile quickly faded as she added in a half sighed, subdued voice as she remembered the current situation, "but I suppose you have Ichigo to protect you now. I'm sure that's more reassuring than being under my protection."

Orihime stared back at her, her head tilted curiously. "No, that's wrong. You and Ichigo both have to help… and Chad and Uryu, and Renji, and Yoruichi and Rangiku, and Toshiro and everyone else. And of course I can't just sit back and let you protect me either; I have to do my part too. There are lots and lots of people who need to be protected. One person can't do it all by herself," she said with a full smile. Rukia didn't know whether to be taken aback the at the intent of her comment was missed entirely, or be filled with content at hearing that Orihime needed her as much as Ichigo.

"I see. I guess we'll all have to work together. That way, everyone will be safe," Rukia said with a firm nod. Orihime continued to smile.

"I hope I can get stronger. I want to do more to help," Orihime softly said.

"You already are irreplaceable to us, Orihime," Rukia said, wishing she could make the statement a personal one.

"I'm not so special," Orihime sighed.

"Yes you are. You can do things no one else can," Rukia said at once.

"But even so… against the arrancar my powers weren't any good. Now I can't even fight anymore," Orihime said in a very meek voice.

"The power you lost… You'll get it back, I'm sure of it…" Rukia said in a crisp, even tone. She smiled at the other girl, "Once you do, we'll work together become stronger. Okay?"

"You really mean that, Rukia?" Orihime stared up at the girl, looking quite fragile.

"Yeah. I do," Rukia said almost romantically.

"Thank you." The human girl's tearful smile was impossibly beautiful. Rukia couldn't hep but stare at Orihime for a while, captured by her beauty.

Of course, such long pauses were not normal in conversation. Additionally, she felt bad for starting a conversation that had made Orihime sad. She decided she'd instead start one that made herself sad, "Anyway, that's enough about that stuff. Tell me, how's everything going with Ichigo?"

"Oh, it's all fine," Orihime smiled. "Tatsuki and everyone else at school was so surprised when I told them, but everyone say they think we'll work out perfectly together."

Rukia held back a frown at this thought. She prayed somehow things wouldn't work out. "I see, well that's great."

"Yeah, I'm really happy," Orihime gave a bright, beautiful smile. She then informed, "Ichigo and I are actually going on another date tonight."

This all made Rukia's heart sink further. She wanted to just be happy for Orihime. It was just too hard though. She continued to force a smile, and put some false energy behind her voice. "Oh? So where's he taking you?"

"I decided we were going to have a picnic!" Orihime declared brightly.

"But you said the date was at night, right?" Rukia couldn't help but find this strange.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Orihime tilted her head cluelessly.

"A picnic is when you go and eat food together outside, right?" Rukia asked, wondering if perhaps she was mistaken.

"Yup." Orihime nodded.

"Don't most people do that in the afternoon… and not at night…?" Rukia questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Really?" Orihime asked, as if this was the first time she had heard this.

"Yeah. Did Ichigo agree to this date?" the shinigami asked scrupulously.

"He sure did, he said whatever I wanted was fine," Orihime said with several enthusiastic nod.

"Uh.. okay," Rukia was unsure what to say exactly.

"It's not like it'll be too late anyway Ichigo and I are going to start when the sun's still up," Orihime clarified. Rukia's eyes widened.

So that was it then? Ichigo and Orihime were meeting for an evening picnic on a secluded grassy hill where they would hold hands and watch the sunset. Then they'd be all alone together, nothing but darkness and an aura of romance around them. Who knows where that could lead. The thought of it frightened Rukia. It made her heart race. She wanted somehow to stop this insane date and protect her beloved's purity.

"Um, Rukia… is everything okay… your face looks pale…" Orihime started, concern creeping into her voice once more.

"It's nothing; just some stupid daydream," Rukia guarded herself, a blush forming on her face.

"Oh? Was it about space ninjas or talking popsicles or Dinosaur Man?" Orihime asked in a slow, somehow serious voice, reminding the other what "stupid daydreams" were to her. Rukia couldn't help but wonder who "Dinosaur Man" was though.

"No, it was nothing like that. Just some random thoughts," she dismissively assured. Orihime stared at her piercingly.

"Are you sure your okay Rukia?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," Rukia smiled her fake smile once more.

"You're really okay with me and Ichigo being together, then?" Orihime asked, surprisingly perceptively. Rukia felt like crying out. Instead she laughed the question off and kept her fake smile in place. It was difficult, but for Orihime to be happy she had to be strong.

"Why are you asking that? I helped bring you two together, right?" Rukia asked with an uneasy laugh. "I already told you I have no interest in Ichigo." The rest may have been lies, but this last bit was at least true now.

"You know that situation you told me about the other day… the one with the three people..." Orihime said, her voice serious. Rukia's eyes widened a bit.

"That situation has nothing to do with us… They're just some people I know," Rukia assured.

"I see… a-alright, Rukia" Orihime said. Rukia could tell she still had doubts.

---

It was quickly approaching evening. Rukia felt despicable, but fear had taken her prisoner, and she couldn't ignore it. She had to do something. She couldn't leave Orihime alone with Ichigo out there in the darkness. She had to watch over the girl and make sure the date didn't turn too serious. Orihime wasn't ready for some things just yet, and Rukia was determined to make sure Ichigo didn't get ahead of himself.

That was her thought process before tailing a safe distance behind Orihime as she made her way to the site of her date along with Ichigo. Once they arrived on location, a quiet grassy spot underneath a tree in the corner of a small local park, Rukia found a safe hiding spot behind a line of tall bushes.

Orihime laid out a cloth and set her picnic basket at the center of it before her and Ichigo sat down at either side of it. Orihime was beaming while Ichigo just wore a sort of content expression.

"Aren't you excited Ichigo? it's our first date with just us," Orihime said cheerfully as she opened the basket and started pulling food out. Two dishes, each containing a small stack of mini-sandwiches, were placed on the cloth.

Ichigo didn't answer the question. Instead he grabbed one of the sandwiches Orihime had laid out. He stared at it intently, then asked, "You made sure to make food that people could eat, right Orihime?"

"Of course I did, Ichigo! I only used my all time favorite recipes today!" Orihime said with enthusiastic confidence. The young man did not seem reassured by this.

"I see…" he stared at the sandwich some more, trying to see if he could determine the mystery fillings. "I guess I'll just have to try it then…"

With hesitance Ichigo took a bite. Orihime watched in anticipation. Almost immediately Ichigo's hand went to cover his mouth. He swallowed it down hard, and then began to breathe a little heavy.

"What is this supposed to be?!" Ichigo started loudly. Orihime gave a cute laugh.

"Diced tuna with mustard, jalapenos and lots of honey," Orihime informed with a smile.

"R-ight…" Ichigo said with an obvious grimace. He looked at the other stack of sandwiches Orihime had prepared, "So what do these have in them? Please tell me they are more normal…"

"Those contain bacon and apple slices, served with diced onions in a combination of mayonnaise and fish sauce," Orihime nodded softly. Ichigo looked at her in disbelief.

"Come to think of it, I'm really not that hungry right now, but you should go ahead and eat, Orihime," he said in a rushed voice. Rukia glared at him from her hiding place. She'd gladly eat all Orihime's bizarre and disgusting food, if she was in his place.

"Umm, okay…" Orihime responded politely, and began to eat some of the sandwiches with a cute smile on her face.

Ichigo leaned back and looked up at the setting sun. In a deliberate voice, he began, "Orihime, about that date the other day…"

"Yeah?" Orihime looked up and over at him, attentively, putting her sandwich down.

"Renji and Rukia aren't really going out are they?" the young man asked in a long voice. Rukia was surprised to hear this question come out.

Orihime looked at him for a while. She stared down at the picnic cloth for a moment, then back up. In a low voice she admitted, "no, they're not. Rukia just brought Renji with her because she said you wouldn't have gone if it was just me."

"She's was trying to set us up, wasn't she?" Ichigo said in a completely even tone. Orihime looked down some more.

"She wanted to help me. I-I wasn't confident enough to approach you on my own," she said in a shy voice.

Ichigo gave a long sigh. "I understand... Rukia's a great person, isn't she?"

"Oh yes, she' like one of the best friends I could ever have!" Orihime said with enthusiasm. Rukia felt a little ashamed of herself, listening to all this while spying on them. Mostly she just thought it strange that she was their topic of discussion in the first place.

Ichigo gave a short nod. Orihime slowly moved to the other side of the cloth and sat next to him. She looked up at the beautiful sunset. She then looked over at him, almost expectantly.

"Yeah, Rukia really is something… It's hard to think where I'd be if I had never met her," Ichigo said in a deliberate fashion after a pause.

"You'd probably have a lot fewer troubles than you do now," Orihime said with a soft laugh.

"Yeah probably," Ichigo gave his own short chuckle, "But I'd also be oblivious to everything going on... and I wouldn't be able fight." He gave a long pause before saying, "It may sound crazy, but I'm actually thankful Rukia appeared and pulled me into her world."

"I just hope you don't get hurt Ichigo. Things are really dangerous. Even Rukia told me she was nervous about it today," the girl said in a tone of concern.

"Really? Rukia's strong. I can't imagine her being nervous, even when she should be," Ichigo said somewhat surprised.

"I just hope everyone's okay," Orihime muttered weakly.

"All we can do is try our best to protect them, Orihime," Ichigo said in a sober voice.

"Yeah!" Orihime replied with energy. Ichigo gave a small laugh.

The two continued to talk for a while longer before the date ended. In watching it all, Rukia was surprised. Nothing happened like she thought it would. They never kissed or embraced or even held hands. They stayed a safe distance away from each other the whole way though. Their conversation went to cover a number of topics, school, friends, Soul Society, and such, but never did any of it seem romantic. Sure, when Orihime spoke it was either with too much energy or with a blush on her face and a stutter in her voice, but Ichigo never once had romance in his words. Rukia came away from it all feeling confused.

"Well that was fun! We should do something else, next week Ichigo, okay?" Orihime said bouncingly as she collected the picnic stuff and stowed it away.

"Sure, whatever you want," Ichigo said in a far more casual tone.

"So I guess we have to split up here; we live in opposite directions…" Orihime said with an air of disappointment.

"Right… I guess I'll be heading back then, Orihime," Ichigo said with a shrug.

"See you soon, Ichigo!" Orihime called happily as she began to step off in the direction of her home.

"See you," Ichigo replied quietly, taking a slow step forward as well.

What happened next was horribly shocking for Rukia. Both parties moved gradually out of her sight. She decided then that it was time to head back herself. She turned around. Ichigo Kurosaki was standing there right in front of her. The shocke forced her to back into the bushes she had been hiding behind.

"I-Ichigo… what are you…?" Rukia started nervously.

"Why are you spying on us, Rukia?" Ichigo asked directly. Rukia blushed and fell further into the bush.

"Uh... I just wanted to make sure Orihime was okay," Rukia said with a nod. "How'd you know I was there?"

"You weren't that well hidden," Ichigo said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry… I was just a little concerned about Orihime…" Rukia said with a nod. Ichigo continued to glare at her.

"What do you think I'm going to do to the girl? Do you not trust me at all, Rukia?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"I-I just wanted to make sure, you know?" the shinigami girl, said with a nervous grin.

"Honestly, it can really be difficult to understand you sometimes, Rukia," Ichigo sighed.

"So… umm… I'm curious…" Rukia started, preparing the question she was desperate to have answered. "Why didn't you try to move things ahead with Orihime…? She gave you the opportunity."

Ichigo sighed yet again. "I don't know… I guess I'm really just not sure about this yet."

"Not sure? What do you mean? You're the one who agreed to date Orihime." Rukia started in protest.

"I know… but that doesn't mean I like her like that, you know?" Ichigo said in a dry, honest voice.

"Ichigo… please don't hurt her," Rukia said sternly.

"I don't want to, but it's hard to force things..." the young man said somberly, looking down.

"Then why'd you agree to date her in the first place?" Rukia said, a cold glare in her eyes.

"I didn't want to disappoint her… or you…" Ichigo admitted in a low voice.

"Honestly, i know you like to be the nice guy, Ichigo, but you can't just lead people on like that," the female shinigami scolded.

"I thought maybe I would be able to develop feelings for her with time…but now I'm not so sure…"

"And why can't you? She's a wonderful girl. Fa;;ing in love with her should be easy. It's not like you already have someone you're interested in," Rukia said with an easy nod.

"Actually… I'm not so sure I don't any more…" Ichigo started in a very earnest fashion.

"W-what do you mean?!" Rukia stuttered.

"Trying to force myself through all this… I kind of realized that there was someone… I maybe kind of liked…" Ichigo's voice seemed very tired and suppressed.

"And who's that?" Rukia asked uneasily.

Ichigo closed his eyes. He said in a low voice, "it's you, Rukia."

Rukia gasped. She couldn't believe herself. Had Ichigo just confessed to her? This was crazy. But it was wrong. "That's foolish. I'm not going to let you hurt that girl for something so stupid."

"Won't she get hurt anyway if I keep leading her on like this?" Ichigo asked, his voice returning to a normal level.

"But even so…" Rukia started, but trailed off, unsure of how to retort.

"You really don't return the feelings at all?" Ichigo seemed to find this hard to ask.

"I'm sorry... I just don't anymore," Rukia said shaking her head.

"'Anymore'? Does that mean you id at a time?" Ichigo was taken aback slightly. Rukia cursed herself for letting that slip.

"I guess I did at a time…" Rukia admitted shyly.

Ichigo looked at her curiously. "Why'd you stop?"

"I fell in love with someone else," the shinigami told the other, her voice becoming softer.

"What?! With who?!" Ichigo didn't seem to believe her.

Rukia averted her eyes to the ground. She spoke with hesitance. "I can't say. It'd sound too strange to you. It's not something that should ever come into place anyway."

"I see. So he's the one you chose then…? That's not so surprising I guess. It does seem complicated. You'll probably be nothing but disappointed in the end," ichigo cautioned. Rukia was confused. She had no clue who Ichigo was talking about.

"I think you got something wrong… Who are you assuming it is?" Rukia started, unsteadily.

"Huh? It's Byakuya, right?" Ichigo asked, surprised at the other's question.

Rukia expressed her confusion and disgust, "What in the world gives you that idea?! We may not be blood related, but he _is_ my brother. That would just be too weird!"

"Alright, alright. Fine, so who is it then? Don't think there are any others who you loving could be seen as something that should never happen?" Ichigo sighed and shook his head

"You'd think it's weird," Rukia gulped, not wanting to admit the truth. Something like this shouldn't be said aloud.

"I still want to know. I don't quite believe you right now," Ichigo said coolly.

Rukia gave another gulp. Trembling, her lips opened to speak. "I-it's-… t-the one I like-…" Looking down at her feet she finally let the name slip. "Orihime."

Ichgio's eyes widened. "Something like that… You can't be serious…"

"I am. It's a stupid, foolish thing, but I do love her. That's why even if I realize I won't find happiness, I want to make sure she does," Rukia said, finding it easier to speak about it now.

"I see… I think I understand now…" Ichigo said in a low voice.

Silence fell briefly. When it broke it was by neither Ichigo or Rukia.

"Rukia…" a soft, quivering voice said. Rukia and Ichigo turned to find a very shocked and confused Orihime emerge from the nearby shadows.

A/N: End chapter 4. Normally this would be a cliffhanger, but really I don't think there's any doubt to what Orihime decides in this story. I hope it was an interesting chapter. I decided to go with a bit of a circular triangle here, made for an interesting touch I hope. Next chapter will be the final. Considering I have to put the resolution the final scene from this one, some actual romance between the two, and of course the sex it should be busy. I don't think Ill go to 6 chapters though.

As this is the chapter before last, I have put up the next pairing poll. Please vote in that. I will discuss the result of the sexiest Code Geass girl poll in chapter two of my current Geass fic.


	5. Love, Emerged

A/N: All right. Time for the exciting conclusion. Chapter includes some mature content. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own Bleach.

Disclaimer disclaimer: The above disclaimer is not true.

"Orihime I--" Rukia started immediately, as she stared at the stunned, pale-white face of the girl she loved. She cut herself off when she realized there was no making what the girl had overheard go away. Her eyes became downcast as she tentatively asked, "H-how much did you hear?"

"All of it, "The girl replied softly, in a cracked voice. Rukia was just shocked there were no visible tears in the girl's eyes.

"I'm sorry… I-I…" Rukia fought to find something to say. She felt horrible, low, disgusting and all together miserable. "You must really hate me now…"

Orihime took a few steps toward her until they were face to face under the darkness. Rukia was terrified. She watched in anticipation as the girl raised her hand, fully expecting it to deliver a fierce and well-deserved slap to her face. When the hand instead awarded her cold, pale cheek a gentle, warm caress, Rukia was in shock.

"That's not true," Orihime said in a shaky voice as she removed her hand, leaving what was once a deathly white now a vibrant red. "It's okay," she whispered back to Rukia as she took a few steps toward Ichigo.

"I didn't meant to… but it looks like I really ended up hurting you Orihime…" Ichigo began to speak with some hesitance as the girl approached.

"It's not your fault, Ichigo," Orihime spoke quietly, her voice sounding somehow strained.

Ichigo shook his head, seeming adamant in his blame, "I agreed to go out with you even knowing I liked someone else… I can't see how it isn't my--"

"It isn't your fault!" Orihime cut the substitute shinigami off with surprising force. Her voice returned to it's meek quiver as she explained, "I was the one who was foolish. I admired you for your strength and compassion. I wanted you to love and protect me no matter the cost. When Rukia offered to help me get to you; I was happy, because I thought I finally would get what I want… but I lost sight of the fact that you both also have your own feelings and desires. I was just too stubborn and selfish to even consider that..."

"But Orihime, you couldn't have known--" Rukia started furiously, the self-deprecating look on the other girl's face inspiring anger.

"It doesn't matter, Rukia. I've already decided I can't stay the way I am. I can't be so naive. You can't just force two people to love each other, and no matter how strong it seems, one-sided love is meaningless in the end," Orihime spoke in a somber, dreary voice that didn't suit her.

"I'm sorry, Orihime. I know it disappoints you… but at least you understand… why it won't work," Ichigo said in subdued, deliberate voice.

"It's okay, Ichigo," the girl said wistfully, taking a few steps back away from him. "And I'm also sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Ichigo asked, shaking his head.

"Because I know you'll be disappointed also," Orihime said languidly. "Because, I think it will work for me and Rukia."

Rukia could feel her mouth gape open. Ichigo also looked surprised. The female shinigami was quicker to respond though. "Orihime, you can't be serious. My feelings, they're ridiculous. They're not something you should consider."

"Please don't say that. If you truly meant it when you said you liked me, please don't say that, Rukia," the beautiful human girl spoke with a certain force behind her gentle tone.

"But…" Rukia started, but trailed off when after sorting through her thoughts she found that she had not one to articulate. She decided instead to affirm her feelings to the girl's face. "I did mean it... I love you, Orihime."

"Then it's okay." Orihime smiled as she said this, taking a few more steps toward the other girl. "I love Rukia too. She's compassionate toward her friends, strong and confident, fun to talk to, and beautiful. She's a girl, but I don't think stuff like that should really matter too much when it comes to love… and I'm sure… that given time… Rukia is a person I could come to love even more than I do Ichigo…"

"O-Orihime…" Rukia started breathlessly, her heart beat erratic to the point where she could feel it. "Are you sure?"

Orihime took the final few steps up to the other girl and bent forward, placing a gentle kiss at Rukia's cheek. A winsome smile adorning her face, she said, "Yeah, I am." Rukia felt a euphoric sense of victory sweep over her.

Sudden movement brought the attention of both girls back to Ichigo, who had become more relaxed. His expression becoming closer to his typical one. He spoke when he realized he was being focused on once more. "I certainly didn't expect it to turn out like this… but if it makes you both happy, I'll gladly support it."

"Thank you," Rukia replied in a weak though genuine voice.

"That's not necessary," Ichigo said, shaking his head. He turned away from the girls before then saying, "You'd probably appreciate some time alone together now."

"I-it's okay," Rukia started, feeling insecure and guilty. In truth she did want to be alone with Orihime.

"No, I insist," Ichigo said as he began walking off.

"Bye, Ichigo!" Orihime called out to him with a wave.

"Take care, you two," the young man issued as his parting words.

"Right," Rukia said quietly, more to herself that to Ichigo, as he disappeared into the night.

Once Ichigo was gone, Orihime let out fierce sigh. She said in a soft, subtly humored voice, "I guess my first real date with Ichigo didn't turn out so well…"

Rukia smiled at her beloved and offered, "If you aren't too tired I can stay with you awhile longer and let the evening end on a little higher a note."

Orihime began to smile as well. "I'd love that. Me and Ichigo didn't eat very many of the sandwiches I made, so there's that if you're hungry."

"Sounds wonderful," Rukia longingly whispered, as she let Orihime lead her back to the picnic spot she had used with Ichigo.

Orihime laid out her cloth once more and placed her basket at the center. Her and Rukia sat at either side of it. Rukia immediately retrieved one of the girl's homemade sandwiches and bit into it. It tasted absolutely disgusting, but she savored every bite of it, wearing a smile.

"Is it good?" Orihime asked with anticipation.

"Yeah…" Rukia said slowly. It wasn't really a lie either. The food might have been nauseating, but sitting there alone with the one she loved, eating it, it was wonderful.

"Really!? I'm so glad! I'll have to make sure I remember this recipe!" Orihime brightly cheered, taking a bite into one of the sandwiches herself. This elicited an insecure laugh from the other.

"That's okay, Orihime… Why don't you stick with just experimenting..."

"You think?" The human girl received a nod from the other. "Right! I love finding new combinations!" she said with energy. Rukia gave a sigh of relief.

The two spent a while longer eating before Rukia decided to ask a question that had been lingering in her mind.

"Why did you come back, Orihime? What made you come back here after you and Ichigo's date was over?" she asked in a serious voice, with curious intent.

"While me and Ichigo were on our date, I saw you hiding over there. I wanted to ask you about it but waited awhile before heading back so Ichigo wouldn't find out… but of course by that time you and him were already…" The girl replied in an easy voice, smiling through most of the account.

Rukia had to wonder again if her hiding spot had been so completely obvious. She decided not to question it though. Instead she simply smiled and said, "I see. So that's it."

"Yup!" Orihime said with a nod.

"I'm glad things happened like they did tonight, even if I still can't believe it all," Rukia said in a warm affecting voice, as her eyes connected with her beloved's.

"I'm also glad they happened this way. It's better being with someone who returns my feelings," Orihime said, all the while smiling her beautiful smile.

These words should have made Rukia happy, instead they let surface the one worry that still plagued her. "You were able to say you loved me so easily, Orihime. How am I sure you actually mean it?"

"It wasn't as easy as it looked… After hearing you and Ichigo confess everything, I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I was thinking it over the whole time. In that time, I realized I could love you, Rukia, that it was fine with me, that you were a person who could make me just as happy as Ichigo could. That made saying it easy," Orihime answered in a gentle voice, maintaining eye contact with the other.

"And you're okay with me as a partner?" Rukia said in a low tone, averting her eyes momentarily.

"Tatsuki always said it was strange for one girl to like another girl, but I never really believed her. Love is a special thing. If two people have feelings for each other, nothing else should matter," Orihime said with confidence. Rukia smiled at the words.

"But even if you're okay with a girl, you have to realize that me and you… we live in separate worlds. Our relationship won't be a simple one," Rukia voiced her last concern.

Orihime closed her eyes before speaking. "I'm sure that will make things hard some times. Even if we can't always be together, I'd still be fine with that. With love, you can't let anything else get in the way."

"Yeah. You're right, Orihime," Rukia whispered in a loving voice.

At this point the conversation became more general, touching on many different subjects relevant to them both. It continued well into the night. Through most of it, save when they talked about the sadder and scarier of things, Orihime wore her brilliant smile. This made the hours seem to fly by to Rukia. Inevitably both girls were reduced to frequent yawning, and it was silently determined that their beautiful night together was at an end.

"Thank you. Now I'll be able to remember tonight, my first date with Rukia, as being something wonderful," Orihime said as the two stood, the picnic materials already gathered.

"Yeah it was pretty good, wasn't it?" Rukia said, staring intently at the girl.

"It sure was," Orihime chimed back.

"Could I add one last memory to the day?" Rukia asked in a level tone, not revealing her intentions.

"What's that?" Orihime asked, confused.

Rukia took a step forward to close the distance between them. Her arms went to the back of Orihime's neck as she lifted herself just slightly to connect her lips to Orihime's gently. After only a matter of seconds, Rukia withdrew, smiling as their eyes connected.

"That is something worth remembering..." Orihime cooed, her cheeks deep red. Rukia just smiled, feeling blissfully content.

---

A week passed without event. Over the course of that week, Orihime and Rukia spent almost every evening in each other's company. Their dates were varied; some intimate, some less than private. Many of them ended with sweet, gentle kisses like the first. Each one seemed beautiful to Rukia, leaving her filled with nothing but content; almost nothing, that is.

Rukia felt a little guilty about it, but she wanted to take things with Orihime to the next level. She was a little unsure of how to do so though. Orihime was more than a little dense; she almost doubted Orihime knew there even was another level. She almost wished she could suppress her wanting and keep things as they were so as not to press the gentle girl, but her desires were becoming strong; she wanted more than just tender parting kisses.

Exactly one week since their first night in each other's company, Orihime and her had met for another date. Like that first night, the girl brought picnic supplies under her arm. Rukia was surprised to find however, when instead of walking the short distance to the local park they had previously used, they boarded the train. Getting off at the very outskirts of town, Orihime then lead the other to another park, leaving her a little confused.

"Uh, Orihime, what are we doing? Couldn't we have just used the closer one again?" Rukia asked as the girl lead her.

"This one's better. There are more trees… and a lot less people…" Orihime said softly, her cheeks just slightly red.

"Well, alright, whatever you say," Rukia said, still confused. It was true, this park was larger, emptier, and more forested. She just didn't see why all that mattered.

After trekking a little ways further, Orihime happened upon an area she liked at the side of a small hill, surrounded on all sides by tall trees. She placed the cloth down and unpacked her food. The two of them sat down.

"This is a little nicer I guess," Rukia said, looking around. "So what did you make to eat tonight?"

"It's already late. I told you to eat before we left, right?" Orihime said, staring at the other.

"Yeah, I did… I'm just curious what you have in the basket," Rukia said, confused once more.

"Oh, these are just some desserts," Orihime replied. She removed from the basket two small cakes, one looked chocolate and was topped with strawberries. The other was white and encrusted with almonds.

"I see… so what sort of crazy ingredients you put into these, Orihime?" Rukia asked, smirking.

"This one here is chocolate cake laced with licorice; it has a chocolate raspberry frosting and is topped with strawberries," Orihime explained, pointing to the chocolate cake.

"Wow that actually sounds pretty normal for something you'd make… I'm surprised…" Rukia said as her eyes landed on the other cake.

"This one is kinda a spice cake made with lots of nutmeg, honey and vanilla. It has a banana cream frosting and is covered in almonds," Orihime explained the other cake.

"Hmmm…. that doesn't sound that horribly strange either, Orihime," Rukia said staring at the girl.

"And I have a thermos of coffee for each of us to drink along with our dessert," Orihime removed the last two items from the basked, placing one thermos before Rukia.

"Coffee? A-alright..." Rukia said hesitantly, taking a plate and her half of the miniature chocolate cake. She took a bite.

"This is really pretty good, Orihime," she said, for once not lying about the taste.

"I'm glad you like it," Orihime said in a soft voice, her face oddly red. She began eating as well.

When the first cake was done, they moved to the second. It was also quite tasty in Rukia's opinion going down with ease in comparison to the usual meals.

"Thanks a lot Orihime. That was great," Rukia said, smiling brightly at the completion of her desert.

"I'm happy you liked it," Orihime said in a coo, placing the basket aside and moving to sit right at Rukia's side. Orihime looked stunning. She had worn one of her cuter outfits; a soft, slightly tight pink shirt and a cute skirt, despite the date being a picnic. Her beauty was downright seductive to the point where it made the other girl nervous.

"You're really amazing, you know that, Orihime," Rukia praised beaming at the girl who reached out to let their hands clasp together and intertwine.

"Thank you," Orihime said softly, lovingly, holding tightly to her beloved's hand. "I'm really happy we're together, Rukia."

"Yeah?" Rukia looked at the girl who had started leaning on her shoulder. She pulled her hand from Orihime's grasp and wrapped her arm around the girl.

"Being loved, feels really special…" Orihime said in a light whisper. "It's even better than I would have imagined."

"It is nice, isn't it?" Rukia said in her own carefree whisper, holding the girl closer.

"I really love you… Rukia," Orihime tenderly cooed, looking up at the girl, their eyes connecting.

"Can I kiss you, Orihime?" Rukia asked, tentatively.

"Y-you don't really have to ask…" Orihime replied with a blush.

"But, if I do, I might not be able to stop…." Rukia said in a sensual fashion, drawing her lips closer to those of the girl she loved.

"What do you think I brought you all the way out here, where we could be alone without having to worry about anyone else, for?" Orihime blushed even more. Rukia's eyes widened in surprise; Orihime wanted things to advance as well? Her eyes narrowed again and she smirked as she realized how perfect this was. She let the last few inches between their lips disappear.

Orihime readily wrapped her arms around Rukia as they kissed. It started soft and gentle like all the others before it, but that didn't last very long. Both of them rapidly applied more pressure until Rukia couldn't take it anymore and let her tongue flicker out. Orihime, catching this gesture, mimicked it, allowing her own tongue to dance against her lover's.

Both tongues continued to brush against one another with incredible passion as Rukia found her hands ready to explore. They moved deliberately down Orihime's back and then to her waist. The stayed at her hips for a while before traveling up to caress the girl's beautiful soft bust. Orihime inevitably broke the kiss to moan at this new sensation.

Just as she had promised, Rukia didn't stop kissing Orihime. As soon as their mouths broke their lock, she began to place white-hot kisses at the girl's neck, while her hands slipped under the girl's shirt to continue their work at her breasts. After a number of cute moans were heard, Rukia decided to remove the shirt entirely, and after which the girl's cute pink bra.

Rukia stared in marvel at her lover's exceptional chest. Her hands went there like magnets and began to grope and knead the flesh recklessly. She kissed Orihime on the mouth once more ant then laced a few kisses along her neck before trailing down to get a closer look at the girl's large, shapely breasts.

Orihime let out a high moan as Rukia's tongue extended to playfully greet one of her semi-erected nipples. At the contact it and the other became fully hardened. Rukia let her tongue dance around the nub for some length before deciding to shower both of the beautiful mounds with tender kisses. After several minutes of this, she pulled her head back up and let her tongue find it's way into Orihime's mouth cone more, while her hands continued to caress the girl's chest.

During the kiss Orihime, made the next move. She began to tug at the simple blouse Rukia had worn for the date. Rukia pulled back enough to allow Orihime to remove it. Tossing it aside, Rukia unclasped her own bra, revealing her cute but less spectacular chest.

Orihime began to play with Rukia's nipples as they let the kiss continue. Once they were as rock hard as Orihime's own were, Orihime removed her hands and pressed her bust into Rukia's, taking her into a tight embrace. The feel of Orihime soft breasts pressing against her own exposed chest was incredible; Rukia noticed an increase in the saliva spilling out from where their mouths were joined.

Eventually Orihime broke the kiss. She bent down to Rukia's chest and planted warm, tongue filled kisses at either nipple. All the while her hands moved up the girl's pants until they were at the button, which they undid before the girl pulled away. Taking the hint, Rukia stood and removed the pants tossing them aside.

Sitting back down, the two kissed lovingly once more, Rukia's hands again unable to leave her lover's breasts alone. Eventually she was able to break one hand away from the incredible softness and allow it to trek downward to under Orihime's skirt. She rubbed at Orihime's thigh for a while before amassing the courage to feel the girls most private spot. The incredible warmth and moisture she felt there was enough to bring all other activities to a stop.

Rukia placed a few last kisses at the girl's neck and breasts, while her hands unzipped the girl's skirt and saw it removed. She admired the girl's pink panties, the center of which was a slightly darker shade than the rest, before pulling them off as well. Orihime showed surprising eagerness; spreading her legs wide, allowing her lover to observe every intricacy of her now exposed sex.

Rukia looked back up at her lover's face once more, observing the anticipant smile worn there. She smiled herself before diving forward, her mouth going without hesitation to the glistening pink slit at the center of Orihime's legs. She let her tongue move through it, causing the girl to quake and moan. She began to lick rapidly, her tongue moving with what speed it could muster, lining every inch of the already dripping flesh with saliva.

From the sounds she was making and the way her body moved, Rukia could tell Orihime was absolutely enthralled. She too was engrossed in this act of pleasure. The slippery texture of the girl's slit, the taste of her fluids as they hit Rukia's tongue, it was all incredible. Rukia thought her tongue would grow tire, but really it just grew more and more hungry.

Orihime's moans intensified as Rukia's licks became more centralized. Eventually Rukia's tongue became a furious flicker at the girl's clit. orihime cried in pleasure for a while before she lost control, writhing furiously as she let out high, hard moans. When it all subsided, she was left panting desperately. Rukia reluctantly removed herself.

"It feels… so good…." Orihime said between breaths.

"I'm glad you liked it," Rukia said, licking her lips before crawling over the girl and letting her tongue into her mouth.

They kissed for a while this time. Orihime seemed into it despite being short on breath. When it broke, Orihime said, "Now I want to try the same thing with you…"

Rukia smiled excitedly. "I'd love that," she said, pulling off the girl, and sitting back.

Orihime wormed into position between Rukia's gently split legs. Rukia saw her panties removed before spreading them wider for the girl. She then felt in anticipation as Orihime's breath grew nearer until Orihime's mouth was upon her sex. She shivered in pleasure as she felt Orihime's tongue work it's way slowly up her slit for the first time.

Each lick following the first brought a new level of intensity. Rukia couldn't hold in her moans. The gentle motions of the girl's tongue were too incredible. Each time it found her clitoris she couldn't help but kick or shake just slightly. When the girls' licks became faster her motions became more erratic. She could feel an incredible climax building within her.

After a few minutes of rapid licks, Orihime's tongue slowed and the girl pulled back. She licked and sucked two of her fingers and then used them to tease Rukia's clit. Rukia quivered slightly as the girl inserted them slowly. Her movements were not so slight when the girl began to move them around inside her, slowly at first, but with gradually building momentum.

Rukia was panting and moaning as she felt Orihime's fingers pulse in and out of her tender slit. The girl then bent forward to place occasional licks at the protruding pink nub at the top of the pink organ even further heightening the pleasure. After only a minute or so of this, Rukia hit euphoria, the pent up pleasure inside of her releasing like an explosion to shake her entire body in orgasm.

Orihime crawled up and kissed her lover tenderly while she still panted. Rukia held the girl as she whispered, "That was amazing."

Orihime blushed as she then said, "I don't want it to be over, Rukia."

"Then let's try something else now," Rukia suggested, happy to oblige. Orihime nodded and sat down next to the other.

Rukia repositioned herself so she was facing the other girl. She smiled as she draped one of her legs up and over one of Orihime's legs. She proceeded to wrap her other leg under the human girl's other. She looked at Orihime who nodded as if to say she understood. With that Rukia closed the distance between them so as their hot, lubricated slits were in scorching contact.

Rukia thrust herself forward, allowing her sex to groove across Orihime's. Shortly after Orihime did the same, moving her hips to groove up Rukia. They soon were thrusting in a rhythm, each thrust making the area where they were joined hotter and sloppier as they both began to moan loudly in unison.

Breathing, moaning, and the squelching sound of their sexes moving furiously with one another all combined to form an intoxicating symphony of sounds to which Rukia could loose herself. Every part of her body, every part of Orihime's body was moving with each consecutive thrust, as the friction force brought her closer and closer to bliss.

After many minutes of repeated thrusts of either girl's body, Orihime began to moan more hotly than ever. Her thrusts became more rigid as she let out some hard cries. This was enough to set off Rukia's own climax, her body shaking forcefully as her sex pounded a few last times against Orihime's. After it all, they both fell backwards, panting.

"It's almost too good," Orihime said between two heavy pants.

"Yeah," Rukia replied weakly.

"Thank you," Orihime said softly before crawling up to kiss her lover.

"You don't need to thank me," Rukia said holding Orihime in an embrace.

"Yes I do. You've given me so much, Rukia," Rukia insisted, a smile on her face.

"All right than. You're welcome," Rukia said with a soft laugh before planting another kiss on the girl's lips. She laughed again before adding, "But It's probably about time we get dressed and head back. Lying in the grass naked in the middle of a park away from home probably isn't the best idea."

"Right!" Orihime chimed as she stood rigidly and began to collect the clothing strewn about the area. The two dressed themselves and headed back home.

As she found sleep that night, Rukia knew that whatever danger loomed in her future, no matter what she faced, as long as that future contained this girl, Orihime Inoue, she would be content with it. That's what their love was.

A/N: End story. Hope you liked it. I thought it turned out nicely. The sex seemed good, and I think I got the beginning scene fairly good. In case your wondering about Orihime dessert menu and didn't catch it, the ingredients she used are reputed aphrodisiacs. So yeah, cunning Orihime had the hot outdoor sex entirely planned. Isn't that fun? Anyway these two were cute. Tell me your thoughts.

Anyway, onto the next two Bleach hotties to pair. The pairing poll was exciting this time around. Most votes ever I believe, 70 unique voters. Also one of the closest competitions. The top five were all within the margin of 4 votes, which is astonishing considering there were only 7 choices. if you're a fan of Soi Fon X Kiyone or Lisa X Hiyori you'll be disappointed to find that those pairings trailed everything else by a substantial margin, only mustering 14 and 12 votes respectively. the other five choices battled it out the whole way through, leaving me with no clue what was going to win until I closed the thing. Yoruichi X Nemu and the loli sister incest pair both got 25 votes. The arrancar crack pairing I keep suggesting for whatever reason even though it doesn't make a hell of a lot of sense got one vote better somehow. Soi Fon X Nemu got 28 votes, scoring a second place finish. And with 29 votes, it looks like I'll be writing a Retsu X Isane story finally. Should be cute.

I don't have any interesting poll ideas at the moment, so I'll probably wait until I post the next chapter of my other story to change it (at which point it will probably be some random Geass poll again)


End file.
